Erebania
Erebania, also known as the "Land of Darkness," is a home to many demons and underground creatures from Hades. Erebania was named after Erebus, which means deep darkness and shadow in Ancient Greek. It is a place where Earth and Hell collides; it is located in the deepest forest of Africa. Erebania was created about a hundred years ago by the humans. '''Albert Livermore was a poor man who grew up in a small town in Alabama. Throughout his childhood years, he watched his father being whipped and tortured every day as he worked the field, and his mother was raped every night by their master. Albert was angry, but he was helpless. He was unable to fight back giant white men with a small, scrawny body. Therefore, Albert decided fled the house and promised to return one day to rescue his mother and father from the evil master. 'By the time Albert was 20, he had become a strong young man with wealth and power in the society. Albert decided that it was time for him to return to the old house to bail his parents out of slavery. However, he was too late. The other servants, who were acquaintances of his parents, said that the master had killed his father and mother because they were no longer useful to the master. Furious by the deaths of his parents, Albert swore that all human beings will face the wrath of his anger and will suffer for eternity. For hundreds of years, Alberts had practiced different kinds of witchcraft to gain powers and cause sufferings to all mankind. ''''About a 100 year ago, Albert had practiced a spell that he should have never practiced. It was a spell that opened the Gate of Hell, which allowed demons and underground creatures to enter the surface of the Earth and caused sufferings to human beings. Many humans were tortured, burned, and eaten by the demons. When Albert finally realized what he had done, he had regretted his actions, but it was too late. The only way for him to close the Gate of Hell was to ask God for forgiveness by offering his heart to him. However, closing the Gate of Hell was not an easy task. Albert must hike into the darkest forest of Africa and wait for the right moment when the Sun is perfectly covered by the Moon. Albert had predicted that there would be an Eclipse in a few days, so he had made a trip to Africa. In a meantime, Satan was watching over Albert and suspected that he was trying to close the Gate of Hell. Satan tried to kill Albert before the Eclipse, but Albert was nowhere to be found because he had used a spell to keep himself hidden in the shadows. Satan was furious and knew the Albert was only able to maintain the hidden spell until the Eclipse. Therefore, Satan had no choice but to wait until the Eclipse. It was at the thirteenth hour as the Moon slowly covered the Sun. Albert's identity was finally revealed as Satan rushed to his location. When the Sun was fully covered, Albert was ready to slit his chest open and offer his heart for forgiveness. However, Albert hesitated out of fear. That was when Satan took the chance and killed Albert before he could sacrifice himself for forgiveness. The death of Albert was able to break the spell that opened the Gate of Hell, but it wasn't enough to remove creatures from the surface of Earth. The spell had left a little trace of Hell in the deepest forest of Africa, where demons and undergrounds creatures had made their homes after the Gate of Hell was closed. That place is now prohibited from human beings. The locals had named the place Erebania, a "Land of Darkness."